


Связь

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: После заражения штаммом A-вируса Леон нуждается в уходе, а Крис, разумеется, лучший кандидат на роль сиделки для правительственного агента. Что же может пойти не так?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 7





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552964) by [ClarySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySage/pseuds/ClarySage). 



> Перевод также доступен на сайте ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9826453

– Ты нужен мне в лаборатории. Срочно! – крикнула Ребекка, кладя трубку. К чему тратить время на долгие объяснения по телефону, если Крис с минуты на минуту будет здесь? 

Несколько дней назад группа высококвалифицированных правительственных агентов попала в засаду, где половина из них была заражена. Описание газа, использованного при атаке, оказалось сходным с одной из разновидностей вируса А, поэтому четверка зараженных была отправлена прямиком к Ребекке. Это было самым логичным решением в сложившийся ситуации, ведь именно ей удалось разработать вакцину во время событий в Нью-Йорке. Так почему бы ей не сделать это снова? 

К тому же она была заинтересована в том, чтобы сделать всё быстро и качественно: она лично знала зараженных и явно бы не оценила то, если бы их передали кому-нибудь другому. 

– Господи, ты с ума сошла?! Немедленно выходи! – закричал Крис, подбегая к большой стеклянной камере. Если бы он не был так взволнован происходящим, то непременно бы отметил, что размахивающая электрохлыстом Ребекка похожа на волшебницу из детских книжек, которая по ошибке вместо мантии надела лабораторный халат.

Рычащие существа, от которых его отделяет пуленепробиваемое стекло, выглядели ожидаемо ужасно. Если судить по фотографиям в их личном деле, то всего несколько дней назад они были абсолютно нормальными людьми: крепко сбитой девушкой, бритым под машинку парнем и пожилым мужчиной, который наверняка был славным малым до того, как решил есть людей. Троица зараженных пытается набросится на Ребекку… или нет. Они хотят добраться до того, кто прячется у неё за спиной. Сердце Криса привычно пропускает удар, когда он видит Леона Кеннеди. Вирус нисколько не изменил его внешне, и только пугающе бессмысленный взгляд выдавал то, что он не в себе. 

– Они не нападают на меня, потому что я привита от первоначального штамма. Они пытаются добраться до него! – подтвердила его догадку Ребекка и со всего размаха ударила особо ретивого зомби по голове. Но тот лишь отшатнулся и, угрожающе зарычав, вновь ринулся в атаку. 

– Даже если ты не можешь их вылечить, я стану их убивать! – Крис никогда бы не подумал, что Ребекка может так ловко управляться с электрохлыстом. Хотя, учитывая то, что всю шею Леона покрывали кровоточащие царапины, а на щеке успел налился свежий синяк, борьба шла с попеременным успехом. 

– Я и не прошу тебя это делать! – возмутилась Ребекка. – Просто выведи Леона отсюда. Он не опасный и вообще не проявляет каких-либо признаков агрессии. И не будет тебя кусать, если ты этого так боишься, – уже миролюбиво закончила она.

Крис не разделал её уверенности, но факт оставался фактом: Леон просто сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрел в одну точку. Даже когда Крис подошел к нему и, рывком подняв на ноги, потащил к выходу из камеры, он лишь испуганно таращил глаза, не делая никаких попыток вырваться. Ребекка медленно отступала за ними следом и, сделав напоследок пару предупреждающих выпадов в сторону зараженных, заперла камеру снаружи. Затем, пройдя пару шагов, она абсолютно неэлегантно упала в стоящее неподалеку кресло и со стоном облегчения откинула свое импровизированное оружие в сторону. 

– Надеюсь, это был не весь твой пла... – неожиданный удар локтем под дых выбил весь воздух из легких Криса. Видимо, даже в таком состоянии Леона не следовало недооценивать. От его былой покорности не осталось ни следа: теперь он дико извивался, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки. И то, что он всё ещё был одет в свою излюбленную кожаную куртку, на проверку оказавшейся крайне скользкой, не упрощало Крису задачу. Но, к счастью, Леон не помнил ничего из своих тренировок.

– Погоди-ка, – Ребекка достала шприц и, наполнив его какой-то прозрачной жидкостью, легонько постучала по нему. Крис мысленно вздрогнул от этого звука: как хорошо, что укол предназначается не ему. Он одним быстрым движением заломил Леону руки за спину, удерживая его максимально неподвижно, пока подошедшая Ребекка всаживает иглу ему в шею. Выждав для верности ещё пару секунд, Крис подхватил обмякшее тело и аккуратно перенёс его на медицинскую кушетку. Трое зараженных мгновенно прижались к стеклянной стене, что была ближе всех к Леону, и с громким рычанием принялись царапать её обломанными ногтями, стремясь добраться до него.

– Пообещай мне, что больше никогда не полезешь в этот аквариум без подстраховки. – Ребекка легкомысленно пожала плечами и жестом попросила его подойти к заваленному бумагами столу.

– Ты слишком много просишь, – со смешком произнесла она и, достав планшет, вывела на экран что-то похожее на кучу кривых точек. Крис весь подобрался, рассчитывая наконец услышать объяснения. – В общем, нужна твоя помощь.

– А то, что я сделал сейчас, не считается? – он опустился на свободное место; пластиковый стул жалобно затрещал под его немалым весом, и Крис недовольно выдохнул, мысленно проклиная производителей подобной хлипкой мебели, не способной выдержать парней его телосложения.

– Помощь нужна Леону, а не мне, – поправила Ребекка и ткнула пальцем в экран. – Его вирус является уникальной тупиковой мутацией, с которой никто раньше не сталкивался. У неё даже нет названия. Хотя как тебе A-Virus Trigger Inert Variant 1? Звучит неплохо и главное подчеркивает… 

Крис многозначительно посмотрел на неё, тонко намекая, что в вопросах науки с ним советоваться бесполезно. 

– Ладно, поняла. С теми всё просто, – Ребекка махнула рукой в сторону стеклянного аквариума, – в их организм проник слегка видоизмененный вирус А. Да, Леон заразился этим же вирусом, но внутри него он снова мутировал. Возможно, это связано с тем, что Леон уже много лет подвергался воздействию множества вакцин, вирусов и химикатов. И тот случай в Испании – ну, когда в него ввели эмбрион паразита Лас-Плагас, – тоже отчасти виноват в его состоянии. – пояснила она и подошла к кушетке.

– Ты говорила, что он не заразен? – спросил Крис, украдкой разглядывая тихо посапывающего Леона. Во сне черты его лица несколько смягчились, и он стал выглядеть как-то моложе и уязвимее. И симпатичнее, если уж на то пошло. Хотя, с неким смущением признал Крис, Леон всегда выглядел чертовски привлекательно. 

– В этом и заключается его главная особенность. Остальные, конечно же, всё ещё заразны, но их штамм настолько близок к оригинальному вирусу, что разработать для них вакцину – плевое дело. Неужели им было так трудно подхватить что-нибудь поинтереснее? – Ребекка обиженно надула губы, будто это обстоятельство и правда её угнетало, но уже через секунду звонко рассмеялась, довольная своей шуткой. 

– Даже если и так, пожалуйста, не забывай об осторожности. – Крис посмотрел ей за спину; от вида зомби, облизывающего ближайшую к ним стену своим отвратительным бледным языком, его передернуло. – Тогда почему, если в остальном он такой же, как и всё зараженные, они пытаются его убить? – резонно заметил Крис, наблюдая за тем, с какой осторожностью Ребекка отводит упавшую челку с глаз Леона.

– Из-за остаточного влияния паразита, его версия вируса является сабмиссивной. Поэтому они не пытаются убить его, так как он им нужен для размножения, – поняв, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала эта фраза, Ребекка поспешно добавила: – Для размножения вирусов, ничего более… В общем, если им это удастся, то организм Леона просто этого не выдержит. Я не могу подвергать его такому риску, держа в одной камере с зараженными. Да, его моторные функции не нарушились, и он может вполне успешно отбиваться от них, но… Ты видел, что сегодня он впал в оцепенение и, если бы не твой своевременный приход, мне бы не удалось его защитить. – Ребекка тихо вздохнула и продолжила ласково перебирать волосы Леона. Прямо мать у постели больного ребенка. – Здесь нет другого подходящего помещения, в котором я могла бы оставить его, будучи полностью уверенной в том, что с ним всё будет в порядке. А я не могу круглосуточно присматривать за ним и в то же время разрабатывать вакцину.

– Хорошо, – Крис медленно кивнул головой. – Что от меня требуется?

Ребекка мгновенно повеселела, и он тяжело вздохнул, уже догадываясь, что она скажет.

– Случай Леона особенный, и я не могу быть полностью уверенной в том, что он не осознает происходящее подобно остальным зомби. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он получил какою-нибудь моральную травму из-за того, что я держала его с ними в одной клетке. Поэтому я прошу тебя отвезти Леона к нему домой. В привычной обстановке ему наверняка будет комфортнее, тем более в моём постоянном наблюдении смысла нет – ты сам видел, что он не опасен. К тому же, ты достаточно опытен, чтобы скрутить его, если что-то – а я в этом очень сомневаюсь – пойдет не так. 

– А дальше? 

– Ну, попробуй поболтать с ним по душам. Воспользуйся ситуацией, – Ребекка озорно подмигнула, – вам предоставилась отличная возможность лучше узнать друг друга. 

– Так он может разговаривать или хотя бы понимать человеческую речь? – недоверчиво переспорил Крис, прекрасно зная, что ответ – нет. 

– Я не буквально это имела ввиду! Устанавливать с ним контакт или нет – дело твое, просто проследи, чтобы он не убился к тому моменту, когда у меня будет готова вакцина. Так что большое спасибо и всё такое, ты оказываешь нам – мне, Леону и всей современной медицине – огромную услугу, – она сноровисто разложила стоящую в углу комнаты инвалидную коляску и, склонив голову к плечу, выжидающе посмотрела не него.

– Он не домашняя зверюшка, чтобы отдавать мне его на передержку, – если Крис может одеть себя и кое-как приготовить обед, это ещё не значит, что он может обеспечить должный уход Леону. Но если Ребекка считает, что ему это по силам – то переубеждать её бесполезно.

– Да всё будет хорошо. Вы отлично проведете время вместе, – настойчиво повторила Ребекка, вкладывая ему в руку ключи от квартиры Леона. – А теперь давай-ка отвезем его в твою машину.

Крис неуверенно переводит взгляд на Леона, будто бы ожидая услышать протесты с его стороны, и, в конце концов, с тихим вздохом признает свое поражение.


End file.
